The invention relates to a system and method for remote asset management. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for remotely managing a plurality of assets, which may be fixed or movable, wherein each comprises a wireless module interfaced with the operating system or control means of said asset and is capable of exchanging asset control data with operational data stored remotely on a dedicated server platform. The said system and method for remote asset management can provide an improved means for locating, monitoring, and controlling remotely the use of fixed and or movable assets as well as providing the basis for a network-based service platform for providing a range of diverse corporate and consumer services.
The invention relates to and significantly improves upon a previously filed patent application claiming Finnish priority of 23rd May 2000 entitled Programmable Communicator published as international patent application WO01/91428 A2.
In this previously filed application, is taught the invention of an improved wireless telecommunications platform for remote monitoring purposes which can be programmed remotely by a mobile phone or any type of Personal Data Assistant, either at close range using Blue Tooth, or infra red light, or via a mobile telecommunications network connection. The current invention builds upon the teaching of this earlier application and extends the concept significantly such that it has more general and suitable application for remote asset management and control of the asset by making use of a programmable wireless module, which is linked to an asset interface module associated with the asset via a programmable port module.
Today, the mobile telecommunications industry is making a transition towards high bandwidth high capacity 3rd Generation wireless networks.
The associated costs of the 3rd Generation wireless network infrastructure and the lack of market drivers are challenging the growth of the mobile industry. Clearly, a diverse range of mobile services is required which can offer a high growth of subscription contracts and which can also run efficiently and effectively on today's 2nd Generation telecommunications infrastructure. The system and method according to the present invention is directed towards this requirement area.
Generally, few interactive systems are available which make the most efficient use of the limited bandwidth of the 2nd Generation telecommunications infrastructure. In particular, the remote monitoring of assets and facilities is not optimised to make use of the mobile telecommunications network infrastructure in the most efficient and cost-effective way. Today, a diverse range of electronic tags is available for determining the location of vehicles and such like, while other systems are available for providing operational status data of remote devices. In the case of facilities security, private individuals either choose to invest in improved door and window locks or pay high subscription rates for outsourced security.
In the context of mobile telecommunications there exists a need for a more efficient solution in the area of remote asset management. To improve upon prior art systems it would be beneficial if each asset would comprise the capability to enable a remote server to determine the operational status of the said asset and change its operational status according to preset conditions, thereby affording the provision of a range of diverse services for a wide range of asset management applications.
In the area of remote facilities management, it would be beneficial if fire and intruder alarm systems were fully integrated and could communicate automatically via a remote system server to alert the appropriate emergency services. Moreover, in places where there is limited fixed telecommunications infrastructure, such a system would benefit from a wireless capability.
In the area of laptop computers, which contain valuable or strategic data, it would be beneficial if a remote asset management solution existed which could determine the location of the computer, and or change the operational condition of the computer and its related power supply and or render the computer unusable from a remote location by making use of data messages transmitted to the computer from a remote server. Such a solution would both help to locate the computer remotely and prevent unauthorised access of stored data. Also, and in general, such a solution would enable a company to trace the whereabouts of its computer workstation inventory automatically by sending requests for each to return its current GPS coordinate.
In the same area of application, laptop users sometimes experience difficulty in accessing their computer when it is locked down due to an access password being forgotten, or when the process of changing the password is interrupted after the old password expires. Such a situation can be quite stressful if a professional user is travelling on behalf of her employer and must make a laptop presentation to a client. Today, this access denial situation is usually remedied by contacting the company help desk, authenticating oneself, and requesting the default hard drive password.
Often, help desk staff are unavailable or they require details to be E-mailed, which is impossible when access is denied. Furthermore, remote authentication and transfer of complicated default drive passwords is very challenging. A system and method, which makes possible the remote authentication of the laptop user and subsequent transfer of the default password to the laptop by sending data messages via a remote server, would be very beneficial.
In the area of consumer devices such as video recorders and other household equipment including heating systems and the like, it would be beneficial if equipment could be programmed remotely. Such a system would enable a consumer to send simple commands via a remote server to a solid-state video recorder to record a favourite program or to switch on a sauna heater or central heating system remotely.
In an additional application area there exists the need for a system and method to enable authorised personnel to interact with systems and change their operational status by use of, for example, a mobile phone or similar PDA device. Road safety, for example, would be improved if it were possible for a highway patrol officer to activate and or change highway traffic speed indicators from his vehicle or from his handheld wireless communicator in the case of a change in driving conditions such as due to an accident or change in weather.
In an additional application area, there exists the need to monitor the operational status of an asset for servicing purposes. A vehicle, for example, would benefit from a system, which could link the vehicle to a vehicle-servicing centre to enable remote analysis of the engine performance and thereby assist vehicle service scheduling. Furthermore, the same system would enable remote management of the engine such that changes to the engine operation parameters could be uploaded as well as providing the means to disable some features of the vehicle to help prevent theft. Clearly, a remote lock-down feature combined with a position determination capability would greatly reduce vehicle theft and improve recovery of a stolen vehicle.
In an associated vehicle application area there exists the need for a system and method to update the stored data on satellite navigation vehicle guidance systems. Such systems when deployed do not have the facility for the road data to be updated as road systems change. A system and method, which would make possible the updating of the data in an efficient way, would greatly improve the usability of such systems.
In the area of mobile phones and other battery operated equipment, such as laptops or radio transponder identification tags, it would be beneficial if the devices could be programmed remotely to power down for certain periods of time and to power up for certain pre-programmed intervals. Such a programmable power duty cycle would greatly extend the time between charges of the associated battery supply and when combined with an integrated self-positioning Satellite Navigation Global Positioning System capability, would enable transponder tracking on a need-to-know basis. When tagged inventory is in warehouse facilities there is no need to monitor regularly the location of the assets. Should the inventory be mislaid, such a capability would greatly assist in locating the asset in a way, which makes the most efficient use of the associated battery supply.
It would be further beneficial if the device had the additional capability to report back the battery charge level of the battery supply to a remote server to indicate when the device would need recharging. The same system would also afford the capability to auto-power up and transmit other data according to a range of preset alarm conditions.
In a further area of application, consumers would benefit from a system, which gathered data according to the use of a particular asset and forwarded this data to a remote server for the purpose of optimising the asset and for designing an appropriate range of services to support the said use of the asset. For example, any communication device which comprised a range of options such as pull down menus for internet or dedicated service access might be improved if the range of options were prioritised automatically according to the way the user preferred to use the device or in the order of access of mostly used features.
In a further area of application, consumers would benefit from an automatic parking meter having a designated identification, which could receive messages via a remote server from a vehicle owner's mobile phone and program the parking meter for a period of time. In such a way parking meters could be charged against the mobile phone owner's subscription and the vehicle owner would not need to leave the vehicle and put money into the meter.
In a further area of application, consumers would benefit from a system, which would enable utility meters such as gas, water and electricity meters to be read remotely. If a device were integrated with the readout of the meter such that usage data could be communicated wirelessly, such a system would save the time and effort involved in reading the meter manually.
In an additional application area, in an instance where a security guard is alerted and wishes to secure a monitored area, it would be beneficial if a mobile phone message could be received by a remote server and cause data instructions to be communicated to one or more wireless control modules which might lock doors remotely or disable the functionality of certain devices.
In an additional application area, hikers and mountaineers or skiers in difficulty would benefit from a smart clothes user-programmable communications tag which comprised the means to attach itself to their clothing, which is pre-programmed to be linked with a fixed or mobile telephone and need only have its protruding button pressed to make communication with a central alarm point. Moreover, in an instance where an individual is lost or injured and less able to communicate effectively, a system solution is needed which automatically translates a GPS positional coordinate into a meaningful text message or voice message giving clear details of who the person is and where the person is calling from.
In the application areas outlined above, such as for attaching a wireless communications module to an article of clothing, or to a device to be monitored, an improved rugged design is required which both protects the cell phone engine and battery and which looks stylish. For example, in the application area of youth security, children are often reluctant to wear the device unless its shape and form has a positive association with an icon of fashion or an extreme sport such as mountaineering. The shape and form of the wireless module is designed to address this image aspect directly.
In an additional application area such as for freight tracking and asset location, an improved design for an electronic tag is required which is fully integrated with the packaging material surrounding the asset. In the particular application of passenger luggage, suitcases and briefcases should comprise the means to enable remote asset tracking and location determination as well as remote control of access to the luggage wherein the means is fully integrated with the structure and locking means of the luggage.
In a further area of application, consumers would benefit from a system, which would improve the security involved with cash withdrawal from a bank Automatic Teller Machine using a bankcard. An auxiliary system and method, which enabled a specific ATM to permit a bank customer to use their bankcard to access and withdraw funds for a predetermined time interval, would reduce crime. If the system required such a message before cash could be withdrawn, stealing ATM bank cards would be less attractive.
Today, the mobile telecommunications infrastructure is designed and utilised almost entirely as a wireless communications channel for voice communication and for sending data messages wherein the mobile phone is considered as an end point of the communication. The system and method for remote asset management of the current invention significantly extends the capability of the wireless infrastructure through the management of wireless modules associated with remotely located assets such that the said wireless modules are no longer communication end points within themselves but serve as functional gateways for controlling associated assets. Correspondingly, the system and method according to the current invention provides a versatile means for building and operating a diverse and comprehensive set of consumer and business services.
Further to these limitations of existing technologies, and so far as is known, no wireless asset management system and method is presently available which is directed towards the specific needs of this problem area as outlined.